My Better Half is You
by LlaraTheExplorer
Summary: Within their circle of friends, everyone is in pairs except for Tris and Four. They all want the two to become a couple, but Four and Tris just aren't that close. However, they decide to fake a relationship to get their friends off their backs. Soon enough, the pretense brings them closer, and their new friendship brings about other things as well. Fourtris. Oneshot. Modern AU.


**I've been writing a serious amount of one-shots lately. I'm kinda proud of myself.**

**Anyway, here's my newest one! I like it a lot and I hope you guys do too.**

**I don't own Divergent!**

* * *

Tris really regretted coming to this movie party.

Christina and Will were cuddling nearby, Uriah and Marlene sat close together on the other side of the room, and Zeke and Shauna were kissing in another corner of the room. And then, there was her and Four.

Who were just friends.

Tris glanced over at him, who was sitting on the opposite side of the couch from her, a whole cushion between them. He looked just as uncomfortable as she felt. Tris turned back to the tv and tried to focus on the movie. Four did the same.

This had been happening for a few weeks now, starting back when Christina and Will began dating. She knew all of them wanted her to date Four, but they really just didn't understand.

Christina would walk up to Tris at school and tell her that she saw them talking to each other and she knew that they liked each other. Tris would just roll her eyes, because Chris did not comprehend how wrong she was.

Four and Tris would casually exchange small talk, because the mouths of their friends were too busy doing other things to talk to them.

So she would just talk to Four. It was always awkward small talk, though. She never learned anything about him. She could barely even call him her friend.

Tris snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the credits rolling. The movie was officially over. Relieved beyond belief, Tris stood up. It was time to go home.

"That was a good movie!" Shauna said cheerily. '_How would you know, Shauna? You were too busy sucking face.' _Tris thought grumpily.

Then she remembered something. She turned to Four, who was walking towards the front door. "Hey, Four?" He turned around and looked at her with a blank look, waiting. "Can I have a ride home?" He nodded, and she followed him to the front door.

"You two be good now," Tris heard Christina call out. "Don't stay out too late!" Tris bit back a groan and just ignored her.

Once outside, they silently made their way to Four's car.

"Sorry about Christina," Tris said, breaking the silence as she buckled her seatbelt. "She does that to me all the time."

"Don't worry about it," Four said gruffly as he backed the car out of the driveway. "The guys do the same thing to me."

He didn't say anything else, and Tris was both surprised and annoyed. _He gets teased too? Come on, guys. We don't even like each other that much._

"They would probably only leave us alone if we actually started dating," Tris said in a frustrated voice.

Four didn't reply, and Tris noticed a funny look crossing his face.

"What if…" He said slowly. Cautiously? "We pretended to date?"

"What?" Tris exclaimed incredulously. "Are you serious?"

Four shrugged. "Actually, yeah. Think about it. In public, we'd just need to hold hands and hug and stuff, which isn't bad. In private, we can be our normal selves. Just like this."

Initially, she had thought he was insane. But now, he was beginning to convince her it might not be so crazy after all. It could work.

"That's… not a bad idea." Tris said.

"So, are you in?"

Tris hesitated, then spoke. "I'm in." She then noticed that they had just pulled into her driveway.

"Thanks, Four." Tris said, opening the car door. "Uh, I mean, boyfriend…?" She was surprised to see an amused smile come across Four's face.

"No problem… babe," Four replied, putting emphasis on the last word. Tris laughed loudly, and closed the car door, heading inside her house.

Meanwhile, Four couldn't believe had suggested that. And she had agreed.

I mean, sure, he thought Tris was pretty and nice. But he didn't know how to talk to her, and he didn't have feelings for her.

'_This is crazy,' _Four thought. '_But it won't be too awkward. I hope.'_

He pulled his car into his driveway, and opened the front door as quietly as possible. If he woke up his dad, he knew there would be trouble.

Four exhaled in relief when he saw Marcus passed out drunk, out like a light,, on the couch. Too drunk to wake up.

Four headed upstairs and climbed into bed, still thinking about what happened with Tris.

* * *

"You and Four? Really?! Finally!" Christina said excitedly at school on Monday. "It took you long enough!"

Tris blocked her voice out, until she saw Chris look at something over her shoulder and smile. Four was approaching. Tris knew he usually didn't stop to talk to them in the hallway, but today, he was headed this way.

She felt him come up beside her and take her hand in his. Tris looked up at him, surprised at the shock that ran through her body when he touched her.

"Hey, babe." Four said quietly, looking down at her. She thought of Saturday night and couldn't help but smile, remembering the moment when he dropped her off. Thankfully, Christina would just assume that the smile was because she was happy to see him.

"You two are so cute," Christina sighed. "I gotta go to class though, so I'll see you later." She walked off, and Four loosened his grip on Tris' hand slightly. He still held it, because they needed to keep up the pretense.

"She's happy about it," Tris said, striking up light conversation. She still wasn't sure entirely how to talk to Four. He was so silent and stand-offish most of the time.

"Happy enough to quit bugging us, I hope." He replied casually.

The two didn't say much else, but lingered in the hallway for a little longer before giving each other a short, awkward hug and heading off to their classes. The classes did little good though, since neither of them could focus.

Tris sat in her class, thinking about the feeling that ran down her spine earlier.

'_Oh no,' _Tris thought. _'I'm starting to like him.' _She suddenly felt scared, because she knew he didn't like her. After all, their relationship was fake.

She knew one thing for sure. She could never tell him.

Meanwhile, Four was gripping his pencil so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He was confused. '_Why am I in such a good mood this morning? This isn't like me. I have a hard life.' _The only thing that was different these past few days was…

Tris.

_Oh, no._

* * *

Two weeks passed, and the fake relationship held strong. Their group of friends had stopped bugging them, and things were pretty peaceful. Most notable, though, was how much more comfortable Tris and Four had grown with each other over the past two weeks. They were actually good friends now.

Tris was sitting on her bed doing homework one night, when she felt her phone vibrate.

**Can I come over? **–Four

Tris was surprised, but agreed.

**Sure. My family's not here. **-Tris

Soon enough, there was a knock on the door. Tris made her way downstairs and opened the front door. Four, as expected, was standing there on her porch. But there was something about him that she had not expected. Four's posture didn't look as strong and intimidating as usual, and he didn't have the blank, hard expression on his face. He was bending over slightly, and he actually looked afraid.

Tris immediately ushered him in, concerned. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head and answered quietly. "I'm not sure yet." Tris was taken aback. This was so out of character for him. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

Tris nodded, and led him away from her front door, into the security of her bedroom. She closed the door, and then turned to him. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Four anxiously looked at her. "I'm so sorry to bring you into this. I really am. But I didn't know where else to go, and I feel like I can trust you. I…" he cut off, and turned around. He slowly gripped the neck of his shirt and took it off. Tris gasped.

His back was lined with scars. His entire back was almost one single wound. But what scared her the most was not that he had scars; it was that a few of them looked fresh. He had gotten them recently.

When Four spoke again, his voice was weaker than ever. Tris was shaken up, but held strong. "My dad, he…" he paused. "Ever since my mom left. Almost every night. And that's not even the half of it, he…"

"You don't need to continue, if you don't want to." Tris interrupted, gently. Four nodded solemnly and turned back around. He quickly put his shirt back on and just looked at her. "You don't deserve this."

Four, unused to kind words, looked away. "You're the only one who knows."

Tris nodded. "I understand. Your secret is safe with me. But how could you keep going back there, if this happens…?"

"Because he would kill me if I ran. I tried it once when I was little, and I paid the price for it. I don't have anywhere else to go, anyway."

Tris couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. But she knew one thing – he didn't want pity, or advice. He was used to feeling strong, not vulnerable, and Tris was sure that telling her everything was making him feel vulnerable. Because of this, she knew she had to treat him like he wasn't. He hadn't come here to feel judged. He had come here because he didn't want to be alone in the house that held so many painful memories for him. So, Tris knew what to do. She wouldn't pity him, or try to console him. She would simply be his friend.

"Well, don't be alone right now. Stay here and hang out with me. I'd love the company." She smiled at him, and to her surprise, he smiled back.

"Thank you, Tris."

"You're always welcome here, Four."

He shook his head. "Tobias. Call me Tobias. But only when we're alone."

Tris, for the millionth time that night, was surprised. He was trusting her with everything. She tested it out. "Tobias."

Tobias smiled, loving the way his name sounded between her lips.

The two then sat and talked for hours, and Tobias even helped her with her homework a little. But eventually the time came for him to go home. She walked him downstairs, watching him go out the front door. At that present moment, she wished for nothing else than to save him.

* * *

A few more weeks passed, and Tris and Tobias were closer than ever. His secret had been a bonding tool between them.

One day at school, lunchtime rolled around, and they made their way to the cafeteria, hand in hand. Once they sat down at the table, Tobias looked around. Deciding that no one was in earshot, he leaned in close to Tris.

"Guess what?" He said quietly. Tris turned to him and smiled.

"What?"

He then looked nervous all of a sudden. "Tris… you made me realize that I shouldn't let my father treat me this way. I went to the police."

Tris said nothing, not wanting to interrupt. She simply grasped his hands in hers to ease him, and he continued.

"I showed them my back, and they arrested him. Tris, I'm free." He smiled his extremely rare smile at her, and Tris felt her heart leap. She released his hands and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him excitedly.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered into his ear. "And I'm so happy you're safe." She felt that familiar shock as his arms tightened around her waist.

"Whoo, what's all this?" A voice said, breaking them apart. "All of their friends were standing in front of them, and it was Zeke who had spoken.

"Oh, Tris was just really excited because I told her that I want to take her on a real, fancy date sometime." Four lied smoothly, and Tris smiled.

"Aww!" Christina said. "That's great!"

They all sat down, and the friends talked joyfully throughout lunch. All too soon, lunch ended, and Tris and Four walked off through the hallway.

A question occurred to her, and she knew she shouldn't ask, but she couldn't resist. "Did you really want to take me on a date?"

Four sucked in a breath. _'Yes, I do. But I can't tell you that.' _He thought in frustration.

"Well, it's just what they expect of us. We're not actually dating, so it wouldn't make sense," he said slowly.

Tris frowned, but she knew he was right. "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

Friday night rolled around again, and Tris and Tobias went to a party at Will's house, where all of their friends had gathered. They all sat in the living room, talking and laughing. They teased each other and told jokes, and it was fun. Until Zeke and Shauna started making out again.

Tris, who was sitting next to Tobias with his arm around her shoulders, rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever talk to each other?" Tris said in amusement. Zeke and Shauna broke apart at this, laughing.

"Oh, leave us be," Shauna said, grinning.

"At least they're not afraid to kiss in public, like some people we know," Marlene teased, shooting a look at Tris.

"Hey, she's right." Christina said. "I've never seen you two kiss."

Tobias was about to speak, but Tris beat him to it.

"Kisses are a representation of love, which is a personal thing. Doesn't it make sense that kisses should be personal and private as well? Our love is ours, not the world's." She then blushed, mostly because of the topic of conversation but partly because she realized that she had just said 'our love', when she and Tobias weren't even dating for real.

Tobias looked down at her in pleasant surprise. He had no idea she was such a romantic.

"That was beautiful, Tris," Will said happily.

"But you're still not off the hook." Christina said in determination. "Come on, you two. Let's see it."

An echo of "Yeah's!" came from around the room, the loudest from Uriah. A realization occurred to Tobias, and he knew that if they hesitated, their friends would be suspicious.

Before Tris had a chance to do or say anything, Tobias was moving. With the hand that wasn't around her shoulders, he gently turned her face toward himself, leaned down, and kissed her.

Tris quickly kissed back. She would have liked to say that she did it for the show, but truthfully, she enjoyed every second. The kiss was gentle, cautious, and much too short. After it ended a few seconds later, he looked into her eyes, and his next realization hit him like a slap in the face.

Their friends were cheering and grinning, but he barely noticed. He was too busy dealing with all of the thoughts in his mind.

He needed to tell her how he felt. Soon.

* * *

The weekend ended as quickly as it began, and it was Monday again. Lunch time had come, but Tobias was so anxious he couldn't think to eat.

He and Tris met at the locker to walk to lunch together like usual, but when he saw her, instead of moving, he froze still.

"Are you okay?" She said quietly.

"Tris, I need to talk to you." He blurted out. She looked nervous, but she nodded. They stepped outside of the school doors onto the grass of the yard. It was quiet and peaceful outside.

"What is it?" She asked, and he tensed up. He knew he needed to just spit it out before he chickened out. So he did.

"This fake relationship isn't working for me anymore."

Those words felt like a stab in her heart, and she was angry with herself for developing feelings for him, especially when she knew that this day would come. However, she choked back her feelings and spoke calmly.

"Okay, we can end it." She knew that if she kept looking at him, she would lose all control. So she turned around and started to walk away. She paused, however, when Tobias firmly grabbed her hand.

"No, Tris, wait, please." She slowly turned around. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not." Tris frowned, and Tobias reached over and gently wiped his thumb under her eye, catching the tear that she didn't know had fallen.

"Tris…"

"What?!" She snapped, harsher than she meant to.

His eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "I hurt you."

"I'm fine."

He shook his head. "Tris, listen."

Just as she predicted, Tris lost all control. She exploded. "Why?! So you can just explain further how you never felt anything and you're tired of this charade? So you can keep telling me that you want to end it, every word being a stab in my heart?!" The tears were falling steadily now.

She tried to pull away again, but his hand still held hers firmly. "You… you have feelings for me?"

Tris turned on him in anger. "Why do you keep stating all these things and throwing them back in my face, when you've already made it clear you don't feel the same? Just let me go. I've been embarrassed enough as it is."

He only gripped her hand tighter, and she resisted angrily until she heard what came from his mouth next.

"I like you too, you idiot." Tobias' voice growled deeply. His other hand reached out to grab her other hand, making her face him.

Her heart jumped for joy at the possibility, but her head wasn't convinced quite yet. "Then why did you tell me you wanted to end it?!"

He looked into her eyes with an intensity that both intrigued her and made her nervous. "Because I wanted to end the fake relationship and begin a real one. I came here to tell you how I feel, Tris. I can't get you out of my head. I was able to say all of these sweet things to you because of the pretense we were under, but later when we were alone, I had to laugh them off as if they didn't mean anything. But I need you to know that I meant every word." She stared at him in shock. "I want to be in a real relationship with you, dummy. I want to be able to say what I mean, and I… oh, gosh, Tris, I want to kiss you like I actually mean it, and-"

His words were cut off as Tris threw her arms around his neck and kissed him forcefully. He didn't hesitate for a second; his arms were around her quickly, tightening his body against hers. They had shared a kiss before at the party, but this kiss was something else entirely.

It lit up her entire body, and it was the release of all of the feelings that they had been hiding from each other. It was long; they kissed for minutes before they finally stopped for air. How had they lived without each other like this?

Even when the kiss was over, they stayed together. They savored the moment, because they had never been able to hold each other like this. His arms held strong all around her tiny build, so his hands rested on her sides. Her arms were up, with one hand pressed against the back of his neck and the other laying across his shoulders. They stood there breathing hard, their foreheads pressed together.

"And to think, we could have been doing this all along," Tobias said, laughing softly. "I've been going crazy having to remind myself that our relationship wasn't real, because I desperately wanted it to be. I think I'm in love with you."

The last few weeks had been such a surprise that Tris thought nothing else could shock her, but with those words, she quickly discovered she was wrong. "I love you too, Tobias."

He grinned, and her heart leapt. "Really?"

"Really." She gave him a short kiss on the lips, but it wasn't long before they were sharing another long kiss.

After breaking apart, he spoke once more.

"Tris Prior, will you be my girlfriend? For real, this time?"

"I absolutely will, Tobias Eaton."

As they laughed and talked and kissed on the lawn of the school, Tris realized something. This Tobias that she had grown to know and love was very different from the Four that she used to know – the Four that her friends knew. He was Tobias when he was with her, and she felt undeniable satisfaction in knowing that with their love, they brought out sides of each other that no one else would ever see.

* * *

**The End! El Fin!**

**Thanks so much for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews are appreciated (:**

**Have a good day, everyone!**


End file.
